helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doki Suru
Doki Suru'' is a Hello! Project group formed in 2010 that is focused on dance and swimming. They are focused on Sharp, Complex and Difficult dances and swimming routines (Synchronized Swimming) that they must do in synchronization (They still sing and release songs regardless). Their highest selling single is ''Namida no Nagare ''which sold 549,483 copies. While their lowest selling single is ''Major ''which sold 92,234 copies. Members *Ebisawa Akemi ('Coach'; 20 years old; Gold) *Noriko Kimio ('Teacher'; 20 years old; Red) *Kotara Miki ('Captain'; 18 years old; Green) *Nitta Yasuko ('Representative'; 17 years old; Silver) *Kita Yumi ('Member'; 17 years old; Pink) *Kan Yuriko ('Member'; 16 years old; Blue) *Masachika Riko ('Member'; 15 years old; Orange) *Miyazawa Nobuko ('Member'; 13 years old; Violet) History 2010 January 5, Tsunku announced that he had an idea for a unique, and different type of idol group. January 17, Tsunku announced the formation of "Doki Suru" who will work as professional dancers and swimmers. April 10, They released their debut single called ''Synchronicity, ''it sold 130,374 copies and charted for 1 week. September 23, They released their 2nd single called ''Major, ''it sold 92,234 and charted for 5 days 2011 March 23, Synchronize had to go on hiatus due to Members, Kita Yumi's sprained ankle and Miyazawa Nobuko's arm injury. May 17, They streamed their practice live on television where they announced they would be making a come back from their hiatus with their single called ''Yoku. August 30, They released their 3rd single Yoku ''which sold 334,453 copies and charted for 2 weeks and 4 days. Tsunku said that the possible reason for why it sold high was maybe because it was their comeback. 2012 May 5, They released ''Namida no Nagare ''which was their 4th single and currently their best-selling single with 549,483 copies and charted for 5 weeks. October 9, They released ''Mai · Dorimu ''which sold 450,348 copies and charted for 3 weeks and 2 days. October 30, They once again went on hiatus this time due to the loss of Teacher, Noriko Kimio's father. 2013 February 21, They released ''Kantan no Seiko Suru ''which sold 320,342 copies and charted for 2 weeks and 1 day. May 19, Their 1st Concert was announced to be called ''"Doki Suru 2013: In Synchronization~". Additional info was also announced in the afternoon. The dates have yet to be announced since they are in need of a special stage so that they may show off their synchornized swimming and not only sing and dance. Tsunku has stated that he may give more info soon. Releases Singles *04.10.2010 Synchronicity *09.23.2010 Major *08.30.2011 Yoku *05.05.2012 Namida no Nagare *10.09.2012 Mai · Dorimu *02.21.2013 Kantan no Seiko Suru Albums Photobooks Appearances TV Shows *Hello! SATOYAMA Life Magazines Articles Trivia *Nitta Yasuko is the Best Swimmer within the group and at her previous schools *Miyazawa Nobuko is the best singer in the group and was, and still is used for performances in her school. *Ebisawa Akemi is the best dancer within the group and in her school is also considered one of the best. *Masachika Riko is a valedictorian. *Masachika Riko comes from a rich family. Category:Eight Member Groups Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:Synchronize Category:Ebisawa Akemi Category:Noriko Kimio Category:Kotara Miki Category:Nitta Yasuko Category:Kita Yumi Category:Kan Yuriko Category:Masachika Riko Category:Miyazawa Nobuko